


Wake Me Up When You're Here

by Jeb



Series: I Want To Stay Asleep [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to feel this moment, not in a dream but in reality. He wanted to explore your skin and find every place that actually made you melt, not just imagine where those spots would be. He wanted to fumble about with you, to discover and reveal every sweet spot until he knew them all by heart. He was content with having moments like these in his dreams, and yet he was not. He was glad that he could make time to hide away in places where he would not be woken up until he was ready, until he was done but he desired for these moments to be real, for him to not have to lock himself in his room, as he had done, or to hide away beneath sentry stations or snow drifts just to feel you close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sans POV

"Hey, bonefriend." 

"*hey, girlfriend." Sans landed a particularly hard thrust into you, a delicious sound escaping from your throat as a result. Whatever words you had wanted to respond with died in your throat as Sans continued to pound into you, his thrusts slow and purposeful as he dug deep into you. He did not question why you had suddenly greeted him when he had been fucking you senseless four hours and pleasuring you for even longer, he didn't need to think about the random nature of your words to know that it was a dream. He only needed to see that you were below him, your voice crying out hums and murmur of how much pleasure he was giving you and your body heated and ready for his every touch, to know that it was a dream. 

Not that he cared. Soon, he would wake up to find that the mattress beneath your body was the mattress beneath his, and soon gone would be the supple and soft flesh that was currently writhing behind him, and soon you would also be gone. He would no longer be able to grind his cock against your folds or drive it into you, and instead he would have to settle for pillows that could never be you and he would have to settle for imagining phantom whispers and cries of his name that would never actually fall from your lips like he wanted it to. No, he didn't care that this was a dream, he was dead set on relishing the moment now and was content with not questioning a single thing, not unless you wanted him to. 

You let out a throaty gasp of his name as one of his hands moved from where it had been bundling the sheets into a ball to your clit, his phalanges brushing over where he imagined your most sensitive spot would be. You grabbed at his shoulders for a moment before bringing your arms above your head, stretching into you could grasp at the headboard and hold it tight. Sans began to move even slower in you, an action which quickly resulted in vibrant protests falling from your lips. Still, he persisted in driving into you as slow as he could while still keeping you stimulated, feigning laziness when all Sans wanted to do was ravish you until you couldn't move. 

You began to buck your hips, trying to pull him into you faster, trying to goad him to go faster, but his free hand, the one not currently brushing languidly against your clit, grabbed at your hips and held you firm to the bed. Sans smirked down at you, eyeing your wriggling lips and suppressing the urge to dive down and capture them with his teeth. Your cheeks held an alluring flush and your eyes were portraying the whines that would not leave your lips any longer. 

With a soft grunt, Sans pulled out of you one last time, laying his wet and throbbing cock on top of your clitoris. You began to whine then, your arms leaving their earlier position above your head so that your hands could grasp at his shoulders. You moved your hands down, your fingers sliding against every bit of bone that you could reach in an obvious attempt to turn him on. It would have worked wonderfully if not for the fact that he was already indescribably horny. 

You clutched at his ribs and rubbed feverishly against the bone as you tried to beg him to enter you again. Your words were a mix of desperate cries that came in the form of "Please!" and the odd declaration of love. Instead of showing that he wanted to fuck you until you couldn't walk, Sans reached down with the hand that had previously been rubbing your clit before his cock took its place and began to stroke himself. He lifted his glowing cock off of your skin and jerked the would-be skin, thoroughly enjoying the distinct schleps and squirting sounds that accompanied every stroke, your juices leaving him thoroughly soaked. 

His eyes did not leave yours, but yours certainly left his. You eyed his cock as he stroked himself, your mouth slightly agape and leaving him wanting to kiss you all that much more. He restrained himself, barely, and settled for just imagining how soft your lips would be against his bone. The thought alone had his hips unconsciously thrusting, his cock rubbing wantonly against your sensitive mound. You let out a careless sound then, your grip on his ribs tightening a fraction more. 

Likewise, a soft gurgle of appreciation left his own mouth, and to repeat that wonderful sensation, Sans began to grind his cock against you again. It was a little awkward with his hand still firmly grasping his cock, but he was able to maneuver his member so that occasionally the head of his cock would press hard against your clit. You always made such wonderful noises when he did that. 

You were so wet, he didn't even have to reach down and probe your entrance to know that. He could smell how wet you were, he could almost taste how much you wanted him. 

Deciding that phantom tastes and lingering fragrances were not enough to satiate his wants, Sans dove down until his face was in between your thighs. He removed his hold on your hip and used both hands to guide your legs over his shoulders, enjoying very much how you squeaked at how intensely he was staring at your most intimate place. 

Wasting no time, Sans began to press his mouth against your hot folds. Just as he imagined that you would, you were delicious. His magical tongue plopped out from his teeth and Sans set on working on your slit, one hand coming up so that his fingers could thrust into you. 

He parted from your folds to let out a heavy sigh, his groan announcing just how much he was enjoying your taste. Your body arched as you began to sit up, pulling your delicious entrance away from him slightly, and Sans nuzzled back in between your thighs to gather more of your juices onto his tongue. He lapped hungrily at your folds, and you vocalized your pleasure with how hard he was rubbing his tongue against you. 

Before long, he had worked himself into a drunken stupor, intoxicated by your taste. You keened and moaned from his ministrations, only furthering his insatiable lust for you. Your thighs tightened around him and your fingers rubbed at his skull to try and grasp at something that would either bring him closer than he already was or would pull him away, Sans wasn't sure what you wanted. 

His phalanges, which had been teasing your entrance almost as long as his tongue had, began to ride into you. You let out a sweet groan then, flopping back onto the mattress once he began to pick up speed, his fingers slamming into you forcefully. He crooked the two phalanges he had placed inside of you, gliding them against your slick walls and hitting everywhere that he knew would make you squeal. 

He wanted to feel this moment, not in a dream but in reality. He wanted to explore your skin and find every place that actually made you melt, not just imagine where those spots would be. He wanted to fumble about with you, to discover and reveal every sweet spot until he knew them all by heart. He was content with having moments like these in his dreams, and yet he was not. He was glad that he could make time to hide away in places where he would not be woken up until he was ready, until he was done but he desired for these moments to be real, for him to not have to lock himself in his room, as he had done, or to hide away beneath sentry stations or snow drifts just to feel you close to him. 

Sans was torn abruptly from his thoughts as you wound your hands beneath his shoulders and hoisted him up so that he hovered over you. He weight a lot for a skeleton, but dreams didn't often make sense and so he didn't question it. 

Sans looked at you, taking in the sight of you with a deep inhale. Your hair was clinging to your face and to his pillow, sweaty and damp. Your lips were parted and your face was flushed, but your eyes displayed no small amount of determination. Seeing that he was giving you his full attention now, you furrowed your brows and bit at your lips, running your hands down his vertebrae and crooking them against his spine. "Please," You whined suddenly, "Sans, please. I need you." 

His hands, which had been wrenched from both your entrance and his cock, immediately set to work. You begged him to fill you up in the way that only he could, and he eagerly positioned himself at your entrance, his eyes not moving from your face. You looked so tired and yet so energized, and he knew that he had done it. Your expression was a masterpiece, one that belonged on historical paintings and on every cover of every book and magazine, and Sans was so thoroughly pleased that he was the only one who got to see it. 

Thrusting into you quickly, Sans let out the breath that he had been holding in for far too long, suddenly very happy that he had locked himself in his room. Unless it was you knocking at his door, Sans didn't plan on waking up anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it was a one shot. It was. But I guess not anymore. Whoops. 
> 
> Writing has still not improved oops.


End file.
